pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Cooking Food
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest release [https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/download/2019Spring/SPS2019SpringFestival.apk "Part 3 - Time Cave".] In addition to creating potions and blandfruits in exactly the same manner as Sprouted, Alchemy Pots are now also used to combine various foods and ingredients together into proper meals. Most cooked foods are much more filling than their individual components or their simpler “non cooked” counterparts like chargrilled meat and frozen carpaccio. They can become essential to players deep in the dungeon, as common foods satisfy much less hunger than before. Food can be a scarce resource in some parts of the dungeon, however, also eating lots of food at once can now grant the "Overfed" buff to increase a player's attack. Additionally, a high-levelled Alchemist's Toolkit can give players up to two more slots for inputting ingredients, allowing the cooking of certain super foods like Foamed Beverage and especially Hamburger and Perfect Food, which would normally be unobtainable. Be careful about what the hero inputs, as almost all trial-and-error recipes result in the creation of a "Garbage" item, that hurts the hero when eaten, barely satisfies any hunger at all, and can only be sold for 10G. In the hero stats’ tab there is a hunger counter that can range from 0 to 800. After 600 the hero will become “Hungry”, which has no effect and is just a warning that “Starving” at 800 is near, which causes appr. -1% of HP every 10 turns (in integer numbers, so it will always be -1 HP in low levels, and will increase following the hero's HP increase). Hunger increases by 1 per 1 turn, but practically in the counter by 10 every 10 turns. One thing to note is that if hunger is equal to 800, the amount of hunger reduced by food is multiplied by 1.5 (there is a minor bug that happens randomly and not often: sometimes hunger surpasses the 800 limit and reaches 805 to 810 - in this case the 1.5 multiplier does not work). Apparently, scrolls, potions, meat, berries, mushrooms, seeds, clean water, honey, gel, stone ores, rations, and nuts can be used in cooking. Food Recipes and Edible Consumables All food apart from Garbage has a minor or major healing effect (technically, even Garbage has one, but the healing is less than the damage done). In the following list, when an item is described as “Random Drop”, that means that it is found or gets dropped in the dungeon. Apart from Honey, all other types of cooked food as well as rations of both sizes and pasties are sold in the Dolyahaven food shop, but Random Drops aren’t, nor is garbage. Note: The Dolyahaven food shop might sell good or valuable food items sometimes even in low prices, but four of them have the null item sprite, just like Garbage. The shop never sells garbage, but the null item might be Edible Grass, Foamed Beverage, Herb Meat, or Perfect Food, so the hero should always check the items’ descriptions if they have a null item sprite, to see if it is a good Edible Grass/Herb Meat or a valuable Foamed Beverage/Perfect Food. A recipe the requires “Meat” will accept Monster Meat, Mystery Meat, Chargrilled Meat, or Frozen Carpaccio. A recipe that requires “Ration” will accept an Overpriced Ration, a regular Food Ration or a Pasty (or any holiday version of Pasty). Crystal Nucleus *Recipe: 3 Stone Ore + Clean Water + Seed (Requires +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Edible item that the Otiluke Mirror drops after he gets beaten in the First Final Fight. Hunger -2. It doesn’t have any special benefits when eaten, but it sells for 1000 gold (even the item description itself advises: "Sell it, don't eat."), which is much more than the 320 gold of its individual ingredients. Not to be confused with Garbage when cooking. Garbage *Recipe: Anything that can't produce anything else in this list. Hunger –2, Causes damage equal to 20% of the hero’s max HP. Not to be confused when cooking with other items with the same sprite, such as Herb Meat. It's recommended that the hero just sells any instead of causing him/herself harm by eating it. Nut can make it eatable.}} *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –5, with 10% chance of giving Barkskin. Practically used as an ingredient for Toasted Nut and Pet Food, not for its nutritional value or buff. Gel *Recipe: Clean Water + Stone Ore Hunger –5. Practically used as an ingredient for Honey Gel, and not eaten for its nutritional value. Honey Water *Recipe: Honey + Clean Water Hunger –10, +4 to 8 maximum HP permanently, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs (this item and recipe is bugged: it doesn't satisfy hunger and currently the recipe produces garbage, the item is sold at Dolyahaven though). Mushrooms *Recipe: None. Random Drop. Hunger –10. They cause various effects, which are the same with Sprouted, apart from the new Green Spore mushroom, which grants a Dew Charge buff with short duration. Practically eaten when their effects are needed and not for their nutritional value. Hard Pill *Recipe: 2 Meats + Stone Ore + Mushroom (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –10, +Defense Up buff (-50% damage taken for 200 turns). Practically eaten for its buff, not nutrition. Pet Food *Recipe: Clean Water + 2 (regular but not toasted) Nuts Hunger -10, but feeds any pet while giving pets 120 XP, so it's wasteful for the hero to eat it. Power Pill *Recipe: 3 Meats + Mushroom (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –10, +Muscle buff (Str +2 for 200 turns). Practically eaten for its buff and not for its nutritional value. Smash Pill *Recipe: 2 Meats + Potion + Mushroom (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –10, +Attack Up buff (+50% attack for 200 turns). Practically eaten for its buff, not nutrition Honey Gel *Recipe: Honey + Gel Hunger –20, +4 to +8 maximum HP permanently. By itself it is a very worse alternative to other recipes with Honey. Foamed beverage *Recipe: Stone ore + Seed + Berry + 2 Clean waters (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –20, Blessed buff, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Practically eaten for its buffs and not for its nutritional value. Has the null item sprite of garbage, but a proper title and description, the hero should read the item description and not confuse it with garbage. Toasted Nut you will have and magic .}} *Recipe: None Obtained by lighting regular nuts on fire. Hunger –20, +Barkskin (variable Armor boost). Practically eaten for its buff and not for its nutritional value. Berries *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –50. They cause various beneficial effects each, which are exactly the same with Sprouted, and most have a chance to cause Regeneration. Practically eaten for their buffs and not for their nutritional value. Edible Grass *Recipe: Clean Water + Seed/Berry Hunger –60, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Has the null item sprite of garbage, but a proper title and description, so the hero should read the item description and not confuse it with garbage. Mystery Meat *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –75, Has a high chance of randomly causing Fire, Poisoning, Rooting, or Slowness like Sprouted. With low nutritional value and many dangerous effects, eating it should always be avoided. However, it works fine in any recipe that requires meat. Honey potion but very sweet :)}} *Recipe: Honeypot, Shattered or normal Hunger –75, + 4 to 8 maximum HP permanently. Frozen Carpaccio *Recipe: None Obtained by freezing Meat or Mystery Meat. Hunger –85, Can cause either Barkskin, Healing or Invisibility. Vegetable Soup *Recipe: Clean Water + 2 Mushrooms Hunger –90, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Ice-cream *Recipe: Clean water + Icecap seed + Honey Hunger –90, +5 to 12 maximum HP permanently, removes Poison, Weakness, Burning debuffs, and heals up to half the hero’s maximum HP. Meat *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –100, Has a very low chance of randomly causing Fire, Poisoning, Rooting, or Slowness like Sprouted. Mildly dangerous, it should be eaten only when there are no means to make it safe (burning/freezing/cooking). Chargrilled meat *Recipe: None Obtained by igniting Meat or Mystery Meat. Hunger –100. Golden Nut Bless by Developer *Recipe: None Unique edible item that is granted if the hero completes all key floors with above 100 kills in each. Hunger –100, and grants either +1 Str, +60 HP or +2 Str, +30 HP permanently. Obviously it is eaten for its big benefit in stats and not for its nutritional value. Fruit Salad *Recipe: Clean Water + 2 Berries Hunger –130, heals 33% of maximum HP, with the possibility of overfilling the hero’s health. Honey Meat *Recipe: Honey + Meat Hunger –150, +5 to 10 maximum HP permanently. Honey by itself has a much better effect in hunger, though slightly less max HP gain. Vegetable Kebab *Recipe: Meat + 2 Mushrooms Hunger –150, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Vegetable Roll *Recipe: Scroll + Mushroom Hunger –170, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Herb Meat *Recipe: Seed + Meat Hunger –170, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Has the null item sprite of garbage, but a proper title and description, so the hero should read the item description and not confuse it with garbage. Chicken Nugget *Recipe: Meat + Stone Ore Hunger –170. Pork Soup *Recipe: Clean Water + Meat + Mushrooom Hunger –200, removes Crippled, Bleeding, Weakness, and Poison debuffs. Overpriced Food Ration *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –200. Cooked Blandfruit *Recipe: Raw Blandfruit + any seed except Seed of Blandfruit or Seed of Seed Pod Hunger –250. Due to its rarity, it is basically eaten in specific circumstances for its various beneficial effects in combination with seeds and not for its nutritional value. Even if the hero wants to, it cannot be eaten raw. Ration of Food *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –300. Kebab *Recipe: 2 Meat + Mushroom Hunger –330. Meat Roll *Recipe: Scroll + Meat Hunger –350. Honey Rice *Recipe: Honey + Ration Hunger –400, +5 to 10 maximum HP permanently. Honey by itself has better effect in hunger, but with slightly less max HP gain. Pasty *Recipe: None Random Drop. Hunger –400. This food changes with the holidays: Candy Cane Availabe during December, also grants recharging. Roast Turkey Available during November, also grants levitation and haste. Pumpkin Pie Available during October, also grants healing of up to 10% max hp. Food of Knowledge Available during June and July, also grants illumination. Rainbow Egg Available during April, also grants the blessed buff. Spring Festival Food Available during January, also grants regeneration. Rice *Recipe: Clean Water + Ration Hunger –450. Perfect Food *Recipe: Honey + Ration + Seed + Stone ore + Clean water OR Mushroom + Stone Ore + Ration + Clean Water + Berry (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –800, Bless, Haste, Illuminated, Levitation, Recharging, Overfed, Regeneration buffs at the same time. It also increases the player’s maximum HP by 4-8 and heals the hero by 10% of their max HP, potentially overfilling his/her health bar. Has the null item sprite of garbage, but a proper title and description, so the hero should read the item description and not confuse it with garbage. Hamburger *Recipe: 2 Rations + 2 Meat + Mushroom (requires a +10 Alchemist's Toolkit) Hunger –770, Overfed buff. Heals 20% max hp, and can overfill health bar. While all food can cause the Overfed buff, Perfect Food and Hamburger are the only that can cause it alone by one consumption regardless of starvation level. List of Beneficial Food Effects All mushrooms apart from the Green Spore mushroom, which gives only a beneficial Dew Charge buff, have a combination of beneficial and harmful effects, which are the same with Sprouted and must get taken combined in consideration before consumption. A list of Sprouted mushroom effects can be found [https://pixeldungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Mod-Sprouted_Pixel_Dungeon/Produce#Mushrooms here. All the rest of the food items have either a beneficial or a harmful effect.] * Attack Up: Smash Pill. * Barkskin: Frozen Carpaccio (randomly), Full Moon Berry, Moon Berry, Toasted Dungeon Nut, Dungeon Nut (very rare). *Bleeding & Crippled to enemies: Earthstar mushroom. *Blessed: Foamed Beverage, Perfect food, Rainbow Egg. *Burning to enemies: Jack O' Lantern mushroom. *Damage to enemies: Death Cap mushroom (appr. 50% of HP). *Defense Up: Hard Pill. *Dew Charge: Green Spore mushroom. *Extra strong hit once: Moon Berry. *Extra strong hit many times: Full Moon Berry. *Haste: Blue Milk mushroom, Cloud Berry, Perfect food, Roast Turkey. *Healing: Fruit salad, Frozen Carpaccio (randomly), Pumpkin Pie. *Heals fully the pet and adds 120 XP to its counter: Pet Food. *Illuminated: Full Moon Berry, Perfect Food, Food of Knowledge. *Invisibility: Frozen Carpaccio (randomly). *Levitation: Perfect Food, Cloud Berry (randomly), Roast Turkey. *Magic Mapping: Blue Berry. *Maximum HP Boost permanently: Golden Nut Bless by Developer, Honey, Honey Gel, Honey Meat, Honey Rice, Honey Water, Ice Cream, Perfect Food. *Maximum Strength Boost permanently: Golden Nut Bless by Developer. *Mind Vision: Black Berry (randomly). *Overfed: Hamburger, Perfect Food (all itmes of food can cause the Overfed buff, but these are the only that can always cause it with one consumption even from starvation level). *Recharging: Perfect Food, Candy Cane. *Regeneration: Black Berry, Blue Berry (randomly), Blue Milk mushroom, Cloud Berry (randomly), Perfect food, Pixie Parasol mushroom, Spring Festival Food. *Removal of Debuffs: Edible Grass, Foamed Beverage, Herb Meat, Honey Water, Ice Cream, Pork Soup, Vegetable Kebab, Vegetable Roll, Vegetable Soup. *Rooting to enemies: Golden Jelly mushroom. *Sleep to enemies: Pixie Parasol mushroom. *Slowness to enemies: Blue Milk mushroom. *Temporary Strength Up: Power Pill. *Treasure Search: Blue Berry. List of Harmful Food Effects *Burning: Jack O' Lantern mushroom (low chance), Meat (low chance), Mystery meat (high chance). *Bleeding & Crippled: Earthstar mushroom *Blindness: Death Cap mushroom. *Dizziness/Vertigo: Golden Jelly mushroom, Pixie Parasol mushroom. *Poisoning, Rooting, or Slowness: Meat (randomly one of the debuffs each time, low chance), Mystery meat (randomly one of the debuffs each time, high chance). *Pure damage: Death Cap mushroom (1/4 of HP), Garbage. *Regeneration to enemies: Blue Milk Mushroom Note: Apparently some recipes produce food much more efficient in diminishing hunger than other recipes, but on the other hand these “low hunger efficiency” recipes provide very useful buffs or cures (for example Fruit Salad reduces hunger only by –130, but heals 33% of maximum HP, with the possibility of overfilling the hero’s health), so it will be better for the hero to wait until he/she gathers the necessary material for a recipe that he/she needs more, rather than cook all the food he/she can with the recipes which are already available to him/her. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon